Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150731095240
Kim: Konnie, why is your NEW dress dirty? You went on a date, how does this happen? Konnie: Well, Kin and I went to the park and he climbed a tree, so I climbed too. Then we high-fived and I tried to get into the same branch as him, but I fell over. Then Kin fell on top of me. Kim: Oh, that explains it. Change into your pyjamas and put the dress into the laundry sink. I'll wash it for you. Konnie: Thanks sis, you're the best! *Konnie goes to her room, changes into her pyjamas and puts the dress into the laundry sink. She is still giggling at the memory of Kin falling on top of her and how cutely embarrassed be acted. Then, she runs to the table and eats her macaroni cheese. Kim then goes to the laundry room, washes Konnie's dress and hangs it on the clothesline and presses a button, which makes an umbrella pop out the top. Then, she walks back and joins Konnie at the table. Konnie: Hey, this tastes different... Kim: It's a different brand. Mum bought this because it was on sale. Konnie: Well, it's pretty good. Can't beat the original though. Om nom nom! (scoffs down all the leftover macaroni Kim cooked and burps) Kim: I am constantly amazed by your phenomenal appetite. *She takes the dishes and starts washing them. Konnie takes some red jelly out of the fridge and puts some whipped cream in it. Konnie: Yum! (eating it quickly) *Kim takes the spoon and bowl and washes them too. Kim: Sis, can you dry the dishes? Konnie: But I wanted to text Kin about what a good date it was! Kim: Fine. *Konnie runs up to her room and texts Kin. -At the Kujira's house Kin: Hm...(picks up the phone and texts back: You're so sweet, Konnie) Konnie: Heehee! (texts Kin back: I'm going to have a shower and brush my teeth, then I'll text you back.) Kon: Hey Kin, who are you texting? (peeking over Kin's phone) Kin: My girlfriend, Konnie. Kon: She's your GIRLFRIEND!? Kin: We started dating a week ago, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet. Kon: Ohhh. That explains why we aren't having so much brother time, I miss it. Kin: We'll get to when we see Corey again. Kon: Yeah, but it's not the same. (whining a bit) Kin: Sorry bro, you'll understand when you get a girlfriend. Kon: (under his breath) Ugh, it's not fair! Kin and I didn't get brothers ONLY time for two months! The last time we had brother time was when we went jackhammer racing and that was only like 10 minutes! *Kon stomps up to his room and changes into his pyjamas. Then, he starts playing his drums angrily and he hears Kin's voice 5 minutes into his drumming. Kin: Um, Kon? Can you drum a little quieter, I'm having a shower! Kon: Fine. *He drums quieter, but the anger in his face is still evident. 25 minutes later, he's calmed down and he is watching funny animal videos on his phone. At 9:00pm, he charges his phone, brushes his teeth and is asleep by 9:10pm. However, he wakes up when he hears Kin laughing from his room. Kin: Hahahaha, that is such a funny face, Konnie. Watch this! Bllllll! (he takes a photo of himself with his tongue out and his eyes scrunched shut.) Kon: Ugh, it's 10:00! Have you been texting your girlfriend for 50 minutes? Kin: Hold on, just have to say bye to her. *Both Kin and Konnie have finished texting each other and coincidentally both fallen asleep in their beds, (which are in the rooms beside their siblings)